


Not first sight kinda love

by Youonlyliveonce



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Universe - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), captain america all media types
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youonlyliveonce/pseuds/Youonlyliveonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the game of revenge turns into something else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not first sight kinda love

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something so bad and seeing other's works has inspired me. Hope you like the story I'm trying to convey to you people.

Steve Rogers, the famous singer who achieved stardom at very young age of 19. He was living the fantasy life, had a super model girlfriend, Sharon Carter and all the money in the world. Everyone around him were his massive fans. Everybody loved him. He had everything, fame, money, girls.This all made him a lil delusional until a well known fellow star came into his life to show him he's still missing out on some things. That was love but he was too fool to even notice it. He was the self proclaimed man who hasn't been in love.

Natasha Romanoff, the beautiful singer everyone saw as being flawless. She was everything Perfect. Everybody loved her to bits as well. She had written love songs all her life but didn't believe in true love at all. It was distant thing to her until she came across someone to make her realise what it really was...

They both had common friends like James bucky Barnes, Maria Hill, Tony Stark.

James Bucky Barnes was a F1 racer. There wasn't a single competition he hadn't won. He was in love with his girlfriend, Maria Hill who was a film star. He being Steve Rogers' best friend, they were always spotted together. 

Maria Hill, the famous actor, who had won an Oscar for her debut film. She had met the love of her life (James) recently and life could not have been better for her. She met Natasha Romanoff at a party once and they had been best friends ever since.

Tony Stark, a billionaire actor who had 8 oscars to his name was a charming personality in his own. He went to High School with Steve and was one of Steve's close mates. He went to Natasha Romanoff's concert once with his girlfriend, Pepper Potts who was a fan of her's and met Natasha backstage. Pepper and Natasha hit off really well, so, three of them became real good friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the description of the characters.


End file.
